Social behavior and social networks are increasingly common, complex, and important on the Internet and other networks. Furthermore, recommendation systems and methods that recommend items or people of interest or potential interest to particular users are evolving and are increasingly useful and profitable. Better recommendation systems can reward users for active social behavior, encouraging greater levels of participation in sites or applications having social aspects.